This invention relates broadly and generally a multiple layer fabric composite and pocket assembly incorporating a multiple layer fabric composite. In exemplary embodiments, the present pocket assembly may be integrated in a women's sports top (or other men's or women's garments) for holding a mobile phone or other handheld electronic device.